


Needy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [282]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Needy Sam, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Angel Sam being tied up and a vibrating plug on high was in him. Demon Dean watching him get all sweaty and begging for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

Dean grinned, as he leaned against the wall, watching the angel pant and keen.

Sam was on his knees, arms stretched and bound to the bed posts, a spreader bar between his thighs, and his legs tied down to the bed.

The plug that was in Sam’s ass was on high, and Sam’s hips rocked back, as he whined.

“Dean.” Sam moaned. “Dean…want you….”

Dean chuckled, as his eyes roamed down Sam’s ass. “Not yet Sammy. I’m not done taking you all in yet.”

Sam moaned and his hips rocked again, wanting friction on his angry red, leaking cock.

Dean casually walked over to Sam, and Sam looked up at Dean, biting on his lower lip. Dean twisted the plug, making it jolt on Sam’s prostate, and Sam moaned.

“Need you Dean. Fuck me. Need you to fuck me.” Sam begged. “Please.”

Dean’s hand trailed up Sam’s body, feeling the sweat there.

“Dean.” Sam moaned. “Touch me, please. Touch me. Fuck me.” Sam moaned.

“Do you think you’ve deserved it, Sammy?” Dean asked, kneeling down to stare Sam in the eyes. “Think you’ve deserved my cock?”

“Please.” Sam breathed out. “Want you Dean. Fuck!” Sam groaned, feeling another twist to the plug. “Need you. Need you in me.”

A laugh came from Dean as his eyes filled with inky black, and he kissed Sam’s lips, tongue running across them. Sam opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue entered, tasting the angel.

When Dean parted, he nipped along Sam’s jaw.

“I think my angel’s deserved a good fucking.” Dean murmured, stripping from his clothes. He gave the vibrating plug a few more twists before he removed it, and sank in Sam’s open hole easily. He gave a few small thrusts before he started pounding into Sam, and Sam cried out, fucking himself back on Dean as well as he could. “Those are the noises I love to hear angel.” Dean grunted. “Keep making ‘em.”


End file.
